The present invention relates to a model eye for an eye characteristic measuring device and a calibration method for the model eye, and more particularly, to a model eye for an eye characteristic measuring device for confirming the measurement accuracy of a wave aberration measuring device for a subject eye as well as to a calibration method for the model eye.
In the related model eyes, their anterior eye lenses are made of spherical lenses and the retina are formed by its diffusion surfaces, and their optical characteristics only include refractive power, astigmatic power and spherical aberration. Accordingly, such related model eyes cannot be used for the calibration of eye characteristic measuring devices such as wavefront measurement devices.